


La Vie en Rose

by lydiastxles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Romance, side scallison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their best friends wedding, Stiles and Lydia finally decide what direction their relationship should get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

"Lydia... wake up, babe." Stiles mumbled against her neck. She, still asleep, just moved a little bit, pressing her body against his. Stiles smiled slightly and tried again. "Lyds... It's the morning."

"No, it's not." She answered. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

Stiles smiled again. He couldn't get enough of her. They've been fooling around like these for eight months now and he still couldn't believe it. Since the third grade he had a gigantic crush on her and did everything possible for her to notice him. It wasn't until their sophomore year that he finally got her attention. Not in the way he intended, but at least she knew about his existence. Since then, they've been building a rather awkward relationship. He thanked that great opportunity to his best friend Scott McCall that had just started dating Lydia's best friend, Allison Argent.

But the thing had really changed between that awkward friendship was the engagement of their friends. Although they'd become really happy for them, they couldn't help but feel a little sad for themselves. Lydia hadn't had a serious boyfriend since Jackson and she was getting tired of the booty calls she'd with the guys from MIT. She missed a relationship. Stiles was pretty much the same. Since his breakup with Malia, Stiles decided that it was best for him to be alone for a while, to step away from another disastrous relationship and focus on himself.

But when the engagement party arrived and both got drunk as hell, one thing lead to another and eight months later, it was still going on, despite the distance between them. However, no one actually knew what they were doing. They felt that the pack would freak out about both and push something that wasn't going on: a relationship.

"Today's the wedding, remember? Soon enough Allison will burst into your hotel room so you can do the wedding thing." Lydia's eyes widened and she quickly sat on the bed.

"Shit, the wedding is today." She looked over the clock. "I should be up an hour ago to plan Allison's breakfast in bed and bath."

"You're going to bathe her?" Stiles asked looking at her. "Can I watch? I won't bother, I promise."

"Yes, I'll bathe her and maybe, if it's too hot, I'll join her and we'll take a long sponge bath together." She mumbled against his lips, feeling how excited he was getting. When he approached to kiss her, she stands back. "But, like I said, I'm late and I gotta go."

"You're mean." Stiles lay down watching her get dress. He was happy. As she put her clothes back on, he only could imagine an opportunity where they could be together until late in bed, not afraid of their friends finding out about them. They couldn't do it regularly, since they lived across the country. Stiles had gotten into Stanford to study Criminal Law while Lydia was in Massachusetts, on MIT double majoring in Math and Brain and Cognitive Sciences. Being busy and living in such a distance gave them so little time together, so they tried to make the best of every opportunity. "So, what's the schedule today?"

"Breakfast, bath, two hour massage, lunch, mani-pedi, facial, movie session, getting dressed and then the wedding."

"How the hell are you going to do this in a whole day?" Stiles asked. "All I planned with Scott was to play lacrosse one last time and I'll sit him through the entire Star Wars movies. I refuse to let him marry without watching it."

"Poor Scott. See you tonight." She gave him a last kiss and left.

 

 

The day passed slowly for both of them. They did enjoyed being so close to their best friends, doing things just like in high school.

"So, how are you holding on, Scotty?" Stiles whispered while waiting with the groom for the bride entrance. It was clearly that Scott was nervous. He couldn't stop looking at his mom and Sheriff Stilinski in the first row and to his best friend, who couldn't keep himself straight either.

"Okay, I guess..." He looked at him. "She could run away, couldn't she? Her dad never liked me and..." He never finished talking, since the music started and every single attention went to the start of the aisle. Lydia came in first, wearing a gorgeous salmon dress and carrying a small bouquet. She came in smiling like it was her wedding day, already with tears in her eyes, trying to contend herself from crying.

Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was incredibly gorgeous. She lighten up the place with her smile and he didn't care that she wasn't officially the center of the guests attention, but for him, no one, not even Allison, who would walk down the aisle in a minute, could get his eye off Lydia.

As she was walking towards the end of the aisle, where she would wait for her best friend, Lydia kept looking to Stiles face. He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, like she was the actual bride. She liked the way he was looking at her. Jackson didn't look at her that way, neither did Aiden. Only Stiles looked at her that way. And she could never get sick of that look.

 

 

The wedding was beautiful. Their vows to each other made not only Lydia to tears, but Stiles too. Scott's mom was sobbing and Allison's dad couldn't look away from his daughter. On the party, Stiles was finally able to reach out to Lydia. He sat down beside her.

"You look lovely." She smiled and passed her hand on her face gently.

"I've been crying all day." Lydia rolled her eyes. "I couldn't be more horrible."

"Trust me, you look incredibly beautiful." He looked over his friends. "It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it? Did you get to do all the things you planned?"

"It was. Ally is definitely the most gorgeous bride I've ever seen." She followed his gaze to her friend laughing at something Scott had said. "We did. What about you two?"

"We played lacrosse and when I put the first movie, he slept. I didn't notice it until it was over because that movie is..."

"Okay, if you're going to start talking about how Star Wars is one of the best movies ever, you will sleep alone."

Before he could argue, a slow song began to play and someone called the bride and groom for their first married dance. As Allison and Scott walked to the middle of the room, the bride spotted them and walked into their directions.

"C'mon you two, you're going to dance as well." Stiles began to protest, but Allison and Lydia were already dragging him down to Scott's direction.

"Are you sure about this? It's your first dance as a couple." Lydia said to her best friend. The brunette smiled and nodded. Both girls turned to their partner and started to dance. The song chosen by them was La Vie en Rose, the same song Allison's parents danced at their wedding.

_Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose_

As they walked towards each other, their gaze remained on their partner's eye. Stiles put his hands on her waist and Lydia holds his shoulders with her arms. The bodies were slowly moving. It looked like they were just standing there but that was not it. Their feet were taking small steps as they danced, just following the beat of the music.

As the music progressed, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Since the third grade he was in love with her - her intense green eyes, strawberry blonde locks and her angelic face - and that hadn't changed ever since the day he laid eyes on her. She was looking so beautiful that moment that his heart was almost exploding just by looking at her.

_When you kiss me heaven sighs and though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose_

Lydia felt the same way. Looking at his sweet brown eyes made her smile instantly. She loved his eyes and the way it sparkle whenever he saw her. After so many failed relationships she finally found someone that made her feel like Allison described to her once. Like she wasn't able to breath whenever she saw him. How her heart beat so much faster whenever he was touching her. As the song progressed, Lydia just closed her eyes. She let her body be leaded by the music and just enjoyed Stiles presence. His hands holding tight to her waist, their short breaths and their lips barely touching was making that moment so intimate and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Do you remember out first slow dance?" He whispered. Lydia, still with her eyes closed, smiled.

"Yeah. I blow you off to look for Jackson and ended up almost bleeding to death on the lacrosse field." She felt him chuckle. "But it was a nice dance."

"We've progressed since. Now, if I want to get you to dance a slow song with me, all I need to do is make Allison to drag us down to the middle of the room."

_When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom_

They stayed silence, still dancing. Her fingers were tracing circles on his neck. More people now joined them to the dance, making the room full. Lydia looked away from Stiles and focused on the newlywed couple. Her face softened and became dreamier, not being ignored by Stiles. He followed her gaze and smile lightly. His best friend never looked so happy and that made him more than satisfied.

"They look so happy."

"Scott might explode from happiness." Stiles smiled. "I can't believe they're married. I seemed like yesterday he was blabbing about how pretty she is."

"Do you think that will happen to us someday?"

_And when you speak angels sing from above, every day words seem to turn into love songs_

Stiles looked away from his friends and stared at her. Lydia was still looking at them, not noticing his glare. He didn't know what us she meant. Us together or separated. She finally looked at him, her eyebrows lifted, expecting an answer.

"Do you want to?" He asked softly. She realized what she'd just said and blushed. "Do you want more?"

"I don't know." She mumbled. "I miss having a relationship and I do enjoy our thing but... Stiles, we live so far away from each other. We have a few more years to finish college. How could we have more?"

"Long Skype calls?" She rolled her eyes and he sighted. "Lyds, you know how I feel about you since...always. I love you and you know I'd do anything for you. It doesn't matter if we leave in such a distance. We'll visit. We'll call. We'll figure it out. All I want is to be with you."

"I want to be with you too. You know that." Her hand moved to his face and stroked lightly. Stiles leaned towards her, almost pressing his lips on hers. Their noses were touching and Lydia could feel the warm breath coming out of his mouth as he whispered the last verse of the song to her.

_"Give you heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose."_


End file.
